Minifalda
by Miss Caos
Summary: Minifalda... ¿Bendición o maldición, Naruto? /NaruHina/


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**Minifalda.**

* * *

_Minifalda… ¿Bendición o mald__ición, Naruto?_

* * *

Y ves esa prenda de mezclilla y no puedes evitar babear como un San Bernardo. Admítelo, Uzumaki, te encanta ver a tu novia con minifalda.

Te alegra la vista. Porque gracias a esa minifalda puedes ver sus hermosas y largas piernas que te rodean cada vez que te hundes en su interior. Y ¿Por qué no? Con algo de suerte puedes ver el color de sus panties.

Sabes que Hinata es tímida y que nunca usaría algo como eso. Sobre todo si estás tú presente. Pero ella la está usando porque el calor es insoportable. Agradeces interiormente que el encargado del edificio en donde viven ambos se haya ido de vacaciones y que no haya podido arreglar el ventilador del techo.

Y te gusta verla asi. Ella luce hermosa con cualquier cosa, pero te encanta verla mejor con esa minifalda.

Te sientes caliente y en tu mente llegan imágenes de ti y ella. De cómo pasas tus manos sobre su espalda para después, con lentitud, posarlas en su delicioso trasero, elevando la tela de esa minifalda de mezclilla y sentir en carne propia su piel tersa y blanca en tus manos. Dios, de solo pensarlo te existas, ¿no?

Pero tienes que aguantarte, ¿no Naruto? tienes que hacerlo porque Hinata no está dispuesta a cumplir con las perversas fantasías que tu mente comienza a construir.

Es su castigo. Oh sí. Tu dulce e inocente novia sabe cómo castigarte. Y tienes que admitir que esto es mil veces peor que no comer ramen en una semana completa.

Nada de sexo.

Que horrible tortura, Naruto.

Y todo por meter tu patota. No, mejor dicho, por culpa del bastardo de tu amigo Sasuke y por el idiota de tu hermano Menma. Ese par son igual de despreciables y les encanta hacerte sufrir.

Pero ¿acaso pudiste soportar los comentarios obscenos que unos niños de bachillerato le hacían a tu novia? ¿Y que estos estuviesen muy cerca de ti? ¡Claro que no! Hiciste lo correcto, bueno, para ti lo fue.

Les partiste la cara a todos esos idiotas que se habían atrevido a darle una mirada lasciva a tu novia. ¡Tuya! Tu nunca dejas que nadie la mire porque los celos te dominan. Eres celoso. Tremendamente territorial. Amas a Hinata y sabes que no quieres que ella se vaya, que se dé cuenta de que puede ser feliz con alguien más que a ti. Te da miedo solo pensarlo.

Por eso los celos te dominan. Por esa razón tus puños hablan por ti mismo.

Porque Hinata es tú mujer. Sus gemidos, sus sonrisas, su cuerpo, sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias, sus mimos, todo, todo es tuyo. Y no solo se trata de sexo, sino de algo más que tú sabes que es, no obstante no puedes explicarlo porque no hay palabras que puedan describir lo que sientes por Hinata.

Dios, Naruto, te has convertido en un cursi. Sí, un tonto enamorado.

Pero tu escenita de celos y mandar a esos mocosos al hospital te salió caro. No solo porque tuviste que pagarles las puntadas que recibieron y la atención médico. No. También tuviste que pagar con Hinata los platos rotos, literalmente hablando claro está.

La situación no está a tu favor, Naruto. Tres días. 72 horas. ¡Horas sin tener ningún contacto con tu adorada novia! Te sientes insatisfecho y las duchas frías no te sirven de nada.

Hace calor. Mucho calor. Pero tú estás ardiendo en llamas por el deseo de ver a Hinata caminar de un lado a otro, preparando la comida. Ella se mueve de un lado a otro, con un contoneo sensual en sus caderas. Hinata no te está coqueteando, para nada, pero tú la deseas. No te cansas de su sabor, has caído en la Gula, uno de los sietes pecados capitales. Vas a ir al infierno, ¿eh, Uzumaki?

Pero te da igual porque la deseas como jamás has deseado a nadie. Te encanta besarla, abrazarla, sentir su calor en ti, sus besos húmedos, sus lamidas en tu pecho y en otra parte que no te atreves a decir en voz alta ni a pensar por lo pervertido que suenas, te gustan sus mordiscos juguetones en tu cuello, sus aperlados ojos que muestran inocencia, dulzura y ese gran amor incondicional que solo te tiene a ti.

Solo a ti. Todo eso está reservado para ti, Naruto. Vaya que eres un hombre afortunado.

Tienes a una gran mujer a tu lado. Pero hasta esa gran mujer que raya a la perfección se enoja. Y pone sus buenos castigos.

Sospechas que ella se ha puesto la minifalda para hacerte difícil más el ambiente. Ella debe ser consciente que la deseas, que no dejas de mirarla ni por un segundo, que no dejas de imaginártela y de soñar con ella. Y no son sueños bonitos, son bien subiditos de tono.

Quieres hacer muchas cochinadas con ella, pero no puedes.

A ver, Naruto, ¿desde cuándo sigues las reglas? Nunca los has hecho, fue precisamente por eso mismo que te metías en tantos problemas. ¿Por qué hacerlo, ahora eh? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? sabes que al igual que tú, Hinata no lo soporta y que en estos momentos te desea.

¡Entonces levántate, bruto! Hazla tu mujer como tantas veces.

Y lo haces, tonto. Te levantas por fin de esa silla, la miras. Ahora eres el depredador, el lobo feroz y Hinata ahora es la caperucita roja que será devorada por ti.

Caminas directamente hacia ella, sin detenerte. No la quieres espantar, solo le quieres dar una sorpresa. La tomas por la espalda, sorprendiéndola y colocando en sus sudorosas mejillas a causa del calor, un sonrojo que te hace sonreír como un ganador.

¡Joder, cómo la amas!

—N-Na, Naruto-kun –te llama en ese tonito que sabes cómo te enciende. Tienes que cerrar tus ojos para controlarte y no devorarla. Vamos, ten calma.

Tú solo le quitas su hermoso y largo cabello y se lo pones a un lado, para asi tener acceso ilimitado a su cuello blanco y delicioso.

Lo lames, igual a una paleta de tu sabor favorito. El sudor te hace que su cuello sepa salado, pero no te quejas, te gusta. Te gusta mucho.

Le das otro lametón a su cuello y escuchas como ella contiene el aliento. Seguramente se está mordiendo el labio para no soltar esos gemidos que son música para tus oídos. Pero no lo vas a aceptar, ahora es tú turno de darle un castigo por haberte privado de hacerla suya.

La muerdes. Un juguetón mordisco en su piel blanca que no tardará mucho en formarse en un chupetón que tendrá que esconder de la astuta y perspicaz mirada de su padre cuando vayan a comer el próximo fin de semana en su casa. Pero es algo típico de ti. Quieres marcar lo que es tuyo, de tu propiedad. Ese aspecto de tu vida te persigue a todos lados.

Subes tus manos, acariciando todo a su paso, por el torso de ella. Metes tus traviesas manos por debajo de su camisa y notas que suda. Su vientre esta sudado, pero te gusta asi. Es más excitante. Después las pozas en aquella parte que es tu favorita.

Aprietas sus dos firmes pechos, sacando un quejido suave de parte de ella. Esto te prende como nunca.

Los acaricias constantes veces y la pegas más a la orilla del mueble. Sientes como el pezón se endurece en tus manos y como respuesta lo sigues apretando; ella se niega a darte el lujo de escuchar su voz pérdida en el placer que le provocan tus atrevidas caricias.

Pero sabes luchar y no vas a perder esa batalla.

La giras, bruscamente y la abrazas hasta que no exista centímetro alguno entre ustedes. Ves sus aperlados ojos igual de brillosos de excitación que tú. Sonríes entre dientes. Ella es igual de pervertida que tú.

Le tomas el rostro con delicadeza, como disculpa por haberla girado asi de violento. Hinata intenta decirte algo, pero tú te adelantas y besas sus adictivos labios que te traen vuelto un completo desquiciado.

Ella gime entre el beso porque llevas una mano hasta su trasero, apretándolo sin dejar de acariciarle sus senos con tu otra mano. Hinata pone sus brazos en tus hombros, intentando separarte de ella, pero tú no la dejas. Solo la sigues besando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Parece que ella se rinde y sonríes victorioso en tu mente. La tienes en tus garras.

Paseas tu lengua por su dulce cavidad y ella responde, igual de ansioso que tú. Bajas más tu mano sobre la tela con el propósito de levantar la prenda y acariciarle, pero ella de detiene.

Tú abres tus ojos e interrumpes el beso. Ella te mira con sus hermosos aperlados ojos e intenta apaciguar su agitada respiración.

Hinata baja la mirada y no entiendes el porqué. Tal vez las has lastimado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño? –suenas preocupado. Es que la amas tanto que una angustia que no te deja respirar con calma te inunda ante la posibilidad de haberla dañado.

Ella niega y tú estás más confundido.

« ¿Seguirá enojada?» te preguntas pero después de contestas con un "No". Los besos de ella te demostraron que ella te desea, Naruto, y que tú también lo haces.

Hinata decide levantar la mirada, para mirarte tímidamente y con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Dios, esa imagen te perturba. A veces piensas que te has enamorado de una pequeña e inocente niñita, y que cada noche te aprovechas de ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa, nena? –preguntas dulcemente, incluso tu excitación se te ha bajado.

—Yo… –tartamudea, no está segura de decírtelo, pero tú le tomas del rostro entre tus manos y le das un dulce beso en su frente, animándola a hablar.

—Puedes decírmelo –y le sonríes, dándole seguridad.

Hinata duda en decírtelo, pero tú no pierdes la sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Naruto –esconde su rostro en tu pecho y no sabes cómo interpretar esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes, preciosa? –la abrazas y a pesar que el calor es insoportable, no te importa. Le acaricias su cabello y la acomodas mejor entre tus brazos.

—Yo… –se separa de ti y te mira, con una cara llena de culpa —. Me pase esta vez con el castigo.

Ah, ¿con qué era eso? No te importa.

—Eso no importa, cariño –le dices y quitas algunos mechones de su cabello de su frente para tomarla nuevamente de la cintura. Tú lívido ha despertado otra vez —. Puede arreglarse.

—Ese es el problema, Naruto –te dice y baja la mirada.

— ¿Ah? –preguntas sin entender.

—Yo… estoy indispuesta, por lo menos, dentro de dos días más –te dice y no la entiendas.

— ¿Indispuesta?

Hinata levanta la mirada y roda sus ojos, como tratando de decirte algo.

—Sí. Indispuesta, no… no podemos.

— ¿Por qué?

Hinata suspira. Sí, Naruto, eres lerdo y te tardas en comprender las cosas.

—Estoy en mis días –te dice por fin, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

Y esto para ti, Naruto, es lo peor que has escuchado.

Lloras, lloras como un bebé. Ese sufrimiento es horrible para ti, porque la vez, asi de apetitosa con esa minifalda que se le ve maravilla. Pero no puedes hacer nada porque ella está "indispuesta".

Dios, Naruto ¿podrás soportar otros dos días más?

—La onda de calor se ha extendido, asi que habitantes en el centro de Tokio, saquen lo más ligero del guardarropa porque estaremos a temperaturas demasiado altas los próximos dos días.

¿Ropa más ligera? ¡Mierda! Tendrás que soportar ver a tu Hinata caminar con minifaldas por los próximos días, Naruto. Esto es mucho, mucho para un hombre necesitado para ti.

Minifaldas… ¿Bendición o maldición, eh Naruto?

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

**Tenía ganas de publicar algo pervertido/humorístico. Y esto se me vino a la mente. Espero que les guste esta pequeña y breve historia en donde se relata el sufrimiento de Naruto.**

**Tengo ganas de hacer una saga con prendas de vestir. Suena a una buena idea. Tal vez lo haga, cuando tenga más de tiempo porque estoy sumida en tareas escolares.**

**Chao, nenas y no olviden comentar.**


End file.
